Matthew Shae
|image = Image:Matthew.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Matt |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 23 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English. Basic German, Spanish, and Chinese |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1282 (Deck 12) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = And I've seen a thousand times |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} Background About 100 years prior to Matthew's birth, the world's governments called a conference to settle their differences once and for all. At this conference, it was decided that national borders would be dissolved and all the people would be united under one government. This government, while working under the guise of a democracy, slowly began to accrue absolute power until it no longer resembled a democracy, but a dictatorship. With the borders dissolved and the world united, it was then renamed: Burim Pax, meaning the source of peace. And true to it's name, violence was all but stamped out when weapons of all kinds were outlawed and destroyed. Violent members of society were caught and exiled to Greenland and parts of Siberia. Health care became universal. Technology grew by leaps and bounds. And everyone became equals, depending on who you asked. It was a utopia. It was...paradise. By the time Matt was born in May of 2187, alcohol, sugary sweets, most poultry, and beef had been banned as well. People were allotted 2 pounds of fish, certain vegetables of their choosing, and (if you were wealthy) fruit to act as desserts. Matthew's family was of the middle class. They got by on their earnings and even managed to afford fruit for their kids growing up. Matthew was the eldest of his two sisters and at the age of 18, began his mandatory two years of college. Flunking out was not an option in Burim Pax. Because if you did, you were barred from applying for jobs. Fortunately for Matthew, he passed. But by the skin of his teeth. With his grades, he managed to land himself a low end job at a farm not far from his home town. He didn't earn enough to live on his own, which meant he still lived with his parents at age where others were long moved away from home. His parents were disappointed, needless to say, and his father took every opportunity to remind him of his shortcomings. Shortly after his 21st birthday, he was approached by an individual by the name of Jalil. He flashed a legitimate badge and claimed to be from the government. Maybe he was, Matt had no idea. Jalil offered him $10,000 up front for his participation in an experiment being conducted by the government. Matt saw this as his big break. He didn't think to ask any questions. All he knew that this was finally his chance to move out of his family's home. He agreed and signed the contract. About a month after signing away his life, he was finally sequestered in a sterile building. During his first year there, his bones were systematically replaced with titanium. A tiny microchip was implanted at the base of his new skull and tiny wires were connected to most of his vital organs. When Matthew finally recovered, he discovered an entire year had passed without contact from the outside world. He also discovered his punch was significantly stronger. His training began after he awoke. Shortly after his 23rd birthday, he discovered the true nature of the project he had signed himself up for. The people that were working with him were planning to overthrow their government with genetically enhanced 'super soldiers'. Unfortunately for them, the government found out about their plans and stormed the building. Most of the other test subjects were killed, while Matt barely managed to escape. He became a wanted man, since technically he wasn't supposed to exist. There was really no place for him to hide. But that didn't stop him from trying. Matt had only been on the run for about 2 months when Captain Redd decided to save him from his inevitable fate. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: The chip implanted at the base of Matthew's brain is a monitor for his vitals. It keeps tabs on his heart rate, blood pressure, adrenaline levels, etc. Once that is determined, it adjusts the pressure Matthew punches with. The higher his stress level, the more pressure it gives and vice versa. It makes sure the weight of his new skeletal system is distributed evenly, because if it isn't, it's likely that it could kill him. He's very heavy, even though he doesn't look like much. The dampen on the ship jams the the chip and he will only punch half of the maximum weight allowed (Maximum weight is 25 pounds. He'll be hitting with about 12 pounds of pressure on the boat), no matter what his vitals are. Strength: He can be a friendly person with people he's comfortable with. Weakness: He's very standoffish. Doesn't care much for talking about his personal past, though questions about the world he's from will begrudgingly answered. He's never really dealt with watching Jalil die, so this is sort of a very touchy topic for him. Bringing it up is a good way to piss him off. Personality: '''Before becoming an experiment, Matthew was once an active and lively person. He laughed all the time, loved to goof off and make other people laugh. His social status didn't matter much to him, which is why he never bothered to put much effort into his grades, unlike his sisters who were vigilent students. And it wasn't that Matt wasn't a smart boy. He just didn't try very hard and it showed. Though after graduating college, Matt wished he had applied himself more. And that had more to do with disappointing his parents than the crappy job he managed to land himself. He was relatively happy with his station in life. Matt has never been particularly ill tempered, so provoking him wasn't an easy task. Because people who couldn't control their tempers ended up on a prison ship bound for Greenland or Siberia. And those were the last places on earth you wanted to go to. People in positions of authority tend to intimidate him. After meeting Jalil, a lot of Matt's personality was changed. He was taught to fight, some sense of self reliance, and a little bit of the Independence that the Burim Pax government had stripped away from him. During the raid on the building, Matt had his first (and at that point) only encounter with violent death. The sight left him speechless and he didn't quite know how to handle it, so he hasn't really and refuses to talk about it. After his escape, and spending two months in hiding, he had grown quiet and introverted. While he is still not prone to rage, riling him up has gotten significantly easier and though he would rather violence be his last resort, it is no longer beyond him to lash out at people who make him mad. Strangers are usually met with silence until he warms up to them. It's not easy to get him to open up, but when he does, he's generally friendly, but still keeps people at arms length. There are still glimmers of who he used to be in that shell of his and every once and while, it comes out. But those moments are few and far in between. '''Extra: He has never had alcohol, candy, beef, soda, or fried food. His favorite color is blue. He knows very very basic German, Spanish, and Chinese. The chip in his brain is jammed thanks to the ship's dampen. So he can only punch at half his maximum strength, no matter what his vitals are. Elegante Deaths: None Warnings & Punishments: None Relationships *Joseph Ivers Matt is terribly curious about Joe. He's never met anyone like him, and he finds that he likes Joe well enough. Might even be willing to try alcohol around him. *Jael She's sweet. He likes her. But get him to admit that. Woo officially his girlfren. But he asked her while drunk. So he plans to do it properly once he's sobered up. *Kevas Matt thinks Kevas is pretty cool guy. Eh drinks teh liquors and doesn't afraid of anything. *Jinx Gonna punch his face off his head. *Zee Zee has this really awesome nasty habit of sneaking up on Matt and scaring the shit out of him. But he likes her regardless. Considers her a friend. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:OCs